Beta 12 29
General *A number of game stability and performance enhancements have been made. *Server stability has been improved. Bug Fixes: *Bank: After using the shared bank players should no longer receive an error when trying to login with a different character Controllers *Controller's Power restoration mechanics have changed significantly. In general the 'slot cost' of maintaining your group's power was greatly reduced. You will be able to maintain a flexible loadout without having to devote the majority of your bar to Power restoration. *The first super power in each of the Controller trees will apply a Power regeneration over time buff to your entire party. These are combination Control + Power Restoration abilities. **Specifically these abilities are: Taser Pull, Sticky Bomb, Telekinesis and Psychic Blades. *Defibrillator and Psychic Empowerment now restore Power instantly to the three most fatigued group members. *Battle Plan, Last Laugh, Final Fright and Presence have been removed. *Hide has changed significantly. **Hide hides you instantly, de-taunts enemies so they will prefer to attack other targets and prevents a small amount of damage for a short time. It is now usable in combat, isn't interruptible and is usable while controlled. *Grandeur has changed significantly. **Grandeur applies breakout effect, de-taunts and prevents a small amount of damage for a short time. Usable while controlled. *Intimidation is now a weapon buff in the Tricks tree that adds damage and a chance to cause enemies to cower in fear. *Clown Box no longer restores power, costs power but also releases nerve gas when it ends stunning enemies and causing heavy damage. **The Clown Box object now has more Health and must be smashed five times to be destroyed. **It is tougher to break you out of it unless your enemy is some combination of fast, determined, powerful and willing to risk getting blasted in the face. *Cryo-Foam and Cryo-field (formerly Energy Transfer Field) have made their triumphant return to the Traps tree. *Telekinetic Shield now costs power, has a lower cooldown and only prevents damage. *Descriptions for Controller abilities may not be accurate at this time. **Debuff information could be missing or wrong. **Damage Role bonus information is also wrong in a lot of cases. **Level prerequisites should be correct. **These will be correct in the next update. *Controls now affect a maximum of two targets. *Controls now apply additional hate to their targets. *Controller debuffs have changed. Generally, only the powers in tier 4 and 5 have debuff effects and only in the Controller role of course. The debuff is only applied to your primary target. *The following cause a debuffing effect: **-25% Healing recieved: Cryo-Foam, Bomb, Horrific Visage, Pyrokinesis **-493 Defense/Toughness (7% @lvl 30): Gauss Grenade, Stasis Field, Phantom Flames, Thought Bubble **-7% Damage output: Sleep Dart, Gag Glove, Terrorize, Cryokinesis *The maximum health debuff has been removed. *The 25% personal power regeneration penalty for Controllers was removed. **It will be important to share this excess Power with group members through the use of Defibrillator or Psychic Empowerment. *Abilities have been moved around the Controller trees so your points should be reset. **The Damage Role buffs should be applying the appropriate bonuses for each given tier of power but as noted above the descriptions may not be updated yet. *Power costs and relative effectiveness of many powers have also changed based upon where they have been moved. Basically if something is in a lower tier then before it will cost more Power but have a commensurate increase in effectiveness. Other changes *Increased the cooldown and cost of Hard Light Shield. *Consume Objects now applies a flat amount of healing to the Tank. *Arbiter of Destiny should get the Healing role bonus effects while using this Supercharge ability like intended. *Brawling ranged attacks will now trigger the hit counter. *The Brawling hit counter reset timer was extended slightly to improve game play. UI *General: Improved the font readability of many of UIs throughout the game *General: Text should no longer be cut off on many of the UI screens throughout the game *General: Improved gamepad navigation on many of the UI screens *Feats: Updated the gamepad button legend *Key Binding: Players can now change the key bound to Block in the key bindings *Key Binding: The Collections UI no longer shows 'undefined' when binding it to a key *Leagues: Improved messaging when creating a league *Leagues: Improved messaging when inviting players to a league *Leagues: Improved messaging when kicking players from a league *Leagues: Improved messaging when leaving or disbanding a league *Leagues: Improved messaging when renaming a league rank *Map: Map marker labels should no longer display as '::' *Map: Updated the appearance of the Warp Rally and Warp HQ buttons *Quest Objectives: Quest Objectives should no longer appear twice when choosing to accept a quest *Scorecard: Player names should no longer be duplicated on the scorecard *Social: Rank name changes should now update in the dropdown *Style: Category buttons should no longer display 'Section' as the label *Trade: Stack quantities now display in the Trade UI *Trade: Stack splitting in the Trade UI now works with a gamepad *Trade: The stack splitting interface in the Trade UI has had an additional art pass *Vendors: The Vendor UI should no longer display a preview button for styles that are only allowed on the opposite gender (e.g. hairstyles) Gameplay *Abilities: Increased the cooldown and cost of Hard Light Shield. *Abilities: Consume Objects now applies a flat amount of healing to the Tank. *Abilities: Arbiter of Destiny should get the Healing role bonus effects while using this Supercharge ability like intended. *Brawling: Brawling's ranged attacks will now trigger the hit counter. *Brawling: Brawling's hit counter reset timer was extended slightly to improve game play. Healing: *The price of Soder Colas has been reduced Movement: *Players should no longer be able to occasionally get stuck with a reduced jump height when breaking out of an Encase effect Repair: *Repair costs have been reduced Rewards: *Players will now receive an additional reward for collecting all briefs in a storyline Quests Blinding Brother Eye: *Players can now re-enter this instance after completing the quest if desired JSA – Jacked: *Wildcat should no longer get stuck allowing this quest to be completed Items *High-level DPS gear sets now have more Might and less Precision *Soder Cola MK-30 is now an item with charges, rather than a stackable *consumable like normal Soder Colas *Legends: The pre-order Batman is no longer auto granted to players *Icons: Addressed a number of mismatched item icons Arena: PvP *STAR Labs: The EMP console should now be usable by both teams throughout the match, not just the first team to use it Exploration Quests *Exploration Quest kiosks should no longer be moved by player attack abilities that are triggered nearby Audio *Music: Added new Hero Music to Metropolis Visuals *City Traffic: Cars should no longer be overlapping when waiting at a traffic light *Player Characters: Adjusted the default skin colors for many of the player skins in Character Create *Player Characters: Checkerboard patterns should no longer appear on your shirt while on the Character Select screen *Player Characters: Female wings should no longer be misaligned while in flight *Player Characters: Player Characters will now use the correct animations after switching weapons while shapesshifted *Player Characters: Speedsters should now orient properly during combat and while falling Category:Game Update Category:DCUO Beta